


All's Well

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for challenge 280: Father, at kh_drabble.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All's Well

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for challenge 280: Father, at kh_drabble.

Sometimes, he’s pretty sure Xigbar gets him better than anyone else in the Organization. He _knows_ he sees more than they do, because he’s seen him spying, and besides - a guy who can stand on the ceiling? You’re not gonna see him unless he wants you to.

So why’d he want him to?

S’not like he’s out to be any kind of bigshot or anything, right? 

But he listens when Xig looks angry, because he appreciates the effort - also he knows Saix’ll do a lot more than just _look_ angry. He’s pretty sure this is almost a kinda father-son thing, and hey - Xig’s a better dad than his real one was.

Not that he would ever, _ever_ say that.


End file.
